


A Shockingly Good Time

by Vixen13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Thor insisted that his lightning could do all kinds of neat tricks. Steve discovered the hard way that it was true.





	A Shockingly Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Journ3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journ3y/gifts).

> This idea was born from a conversation about Thor's powers in the Bromantic voice chat. I say this so that you know where to place the blame.

“You okay there, Cap?” Tony asked, eyeing the light sheen of perspiration along Steve’s hairline.

“Hm? Yes. I’m fine.” Steve cleared his throat and adjusted his uniform before looking across the table at the rest of the Avengers.

Thor, the smug little shit, was smiling to himself like a cat with cream, lounging with one arm hooked over the back of his office chair. The other hand ran fingers in idle circles around the tip of his hammer’s handle. Steve forced his eyes away so he would stop fixating on it.

“So are there any questions?” Steve asked.

“You just said that.” Natasha’s eyebrows raised. Steve hated when she got that look. It meant she knew something was going on, and out of everyone in the room, she was the most likely to figure it— 

Steve jolted, one hand slapping down on the table in front of him, putting him at an odd angle. He abruptly sat down in his chair and almost missed it. He resisted the urge to shoot a glare at Thor, but that didn’t stop the Asgardian from grinning.

“What was that?” Tony demanded.

“Cramp,” Steve choked out, shifting around in the chair and finding no relief to the pressure on his backside.

“I have a masseuse on staff,” Tony said. “I’ve always said that there’s a limit to your super soldiering, you know.”

Thor raised his hand. “Many have told me that my hands are amazing. I would happily be of assistance.”

Steve clenched his teeth and kept his eyes on the printout in front of him. “Let’s focus on the meeting.”

People spoke and Steve moved his pen to make notes. He probably responded at some point. He honestly couldn’t remember. His entire focus was on his throbbing ass. His poor dick couldn’t figure out if it was upset or interested in the proceedings. Steve wished he could figure that out himself.

“Meeting adjourned,” Tony announced in Steve’s place. Everyone shuffled out, happy to escape the monotony of paperwork and meetings. “Go take care yourself, Cap,” Tony said, his hand moved to clap Steve on the shoulder before abruptly yanking back at the sound of a tiny whip crack. “Ow!”

Steve hissed and rubbed his arm. It stung, and an electric crackle hummed under his skin in the aftermath. He swore there had been a tiny blue bolt created from that static.

“What are you wearing? Wool socks?” Tony asked, shaking his hand. “Dum-E has shocked me with fewer volts.”

“It’s probably in the carpet from everyone shuffling their feet.” Steve attempted a grin and hoped it sounded like his normal jovial self. He stood, and it was a struggle not to let anything show.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You schedule meetings too early in the day.” He headed towards the door with a backwards wave. “Go get a massage.”

“Yeah, sure…”

Steve took a deep breath to collect himself in the now empty room. He was both glad Thor had exited with the others and miffed that he’d been left behind, all considering. Grabbing his notes, he escaped the meeting room and kept up an easy, brisk pace to get back to his designated room for those times that he stayed here. Usually, he took the stairs. Not today. There were too many damn stairs in Avengers Tower for his current predicament.

The elevator dinged not long after Steve had pressed the button for it. The doors slowly slid aside to reveal Thor leaning back on the handrails with a smirk. Steve hesitated only a second before walking inside and hitting the button for his floor. He watched as the doors slid closed, hyper-aware of the person looming just behind him. The air felt charged.

The floor numbers ticked by achingly slow. Steve felt it when Thor leaned forward and managed not to flinch when warm breath ghosted along his cheek.

“You seem to be having some trouble.” The smirk could be heard in Thor’s voice.

“We were in a meeting,” Steve scolded.

“You were so confident that I couldn’t do it.” Thor chuckled, a deep, raspy thing that had a different kind of bolt racing up Steve’s spine. “Never underestimate the mighty Thor, Midgardian.”

Steve frowned, willing the elevator to go faster. Was it always this slow? 

“Nothing to say?” Thor rumbled.

“I’m going to head back to my room for a shower and some light reading—” He gasped, his body tensing up as electric shocks zapped his insides, lighting up every nerve that connected to his prostate. His dick throbbed and swelled, unsure if the insane sensation was arousing or just painful. Steve’s vision wobbled.

“Do you need some help, friend?” Thor asked, amusement lacing his voice. His large form pressed them close, one arm wrapping around Steve’s waist like a steel band.

Steve had been big since the serum, enough so that he dwarfed most people. Thor was not most people. He was bigger, broader, taller, and easily capable of throwing Steve around without a single grunt of effort. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t find that arousing.

Thus, he let himself be half-dragged out of the elevator and into his room. Every time he was about to recover, another jolt of electricity crackled along his nerves from the inside out. He hissed and moaned in turns, practically blind to the world around him as Thor led them straight to Steve’s perfectly made bed.

Steve bounced when he was thrown onto it, the silicone plug in his ass pressing into the sensitive tissue and ripping a noise of alarm from his throat. Thor didn’t bother to give Steve time to recover. He just dropped his hammer beside the bed and started pulling off Steve’s clothes, tossing them haphazardly around the room.

As much as Steve wanted to scold Thor for being impatient, both with their game during the meeting and now, he couldn’t form the words. He wanted it. So bad. His body was humming with need.

Thor’s mouth latched onto Steve’s nipples, big hands massaging the generous pecs. Abruptly, a tiny jolt of electricity shot through the nub, making the whole area hum with the discharge. Steve hissed through his teeth, his body jerking as instinct demanded he escape the sting, but Thor’s bulk and strength kept him in place. Another shock. Another. The next nipple. His chest numb with a crackling buzz.

“Is that coming from your tongue?” Steve demanded, surprised that his words were coherent. He’d been slurring last night, though Thor’s tongue had been doing  _ other  _ things then.

“I told you,” Thor said while pressing light, zapping kissed across Steve’s stomach, “any part of my body can produce lightning.” He slid his hands between Steve’s legs, fingers pressing against the base of the plug. “Including what’s left inside of you.”

It had seemed silly when Thor mentioned that this morning. Sleepy, satiated Steve had simply laughed at the outrageous comment. When Thor fucked him into the mattress and stuffed him with their favorite plug, it hadn’t occurred to him that anything would come of it. They had played that game before, and strolling around with a plug hardly bothered him.

However, walking to the morning meeting and having Thor’s leftover spunk in his ass start zapping his prostate  _ was extremely distracting. _

Thor sank teeth into Steve’s thigh while at the same time lighting up Steve’s insides again. Steve arched off the bed with a silent scream, his hands reaching to fist into long, blonde hair. Thor had mentioned before how “cute” he found it that Steve liked to grab hold but not direct where Thor’s mouth should go.

In Steve’s defense, he really didn’t know where that mouth should go  _ now. _ He knew what he wanted, but those zapping lips were still going and—

“Oh shit!”

Thor chuckled, deep and throaty, in response.

Steve curled forward as Thor’s softly crackling lips skimmed down the crease of his thigh and then up over his sack. He thrashed in Thor’s hold, unsure if it felt intense or painful, his mind long ago forgetting the boundary between the two. Thor was unrelenting as he moved up Steve’s throbbingly hard shaft and wrapped lips around the head.

Thor’s tongue crackled and popped as it swirled around Steve’s cock. Bolts of lightning shot down through the center and met the electric shock from the other end. Waves of static intensity washed forward and back through his abused prostate, the nerves alight with sensation, oversensitive and firing mixed signals up his dick. Thor’s tongue continued to do sinful things to the shaft, while one hand pushed and rocked on the plug still stuffed inside.

It was too much, by far, but Thor’s other hand pressed Steve into the sheets with unrelenting force, his body blocking Steve’s legs from closing. Thor ignored Steve’s thrashing and the stray kicks from spasming legs. It hardly bothered him. Perhaps nobody else could hold down the super-soldier during his mindless writhing, but the shouts, blows, and hands ripping at his hair were just signs that he was doing a good job.

Nothing would stop Thor except a direct word from Steve. But then, that’s why Steve found himself falling into bed with the man so often. Thor wouldn’t stop, no matter how violent Steve’s body became. He didn’t mind if Steve let go because he couldn’t be injured by the proceedings.

There were no constant mantras of concern for his partner running through Steve’s head. He could just let go and enjoy. And enjoy he did.

He tipped his head back with a drawn out shout, body seizing up, orgasm ripping through him sudden and bright. The faint crackle of lightning dissipated as Thor swallowed, leaving behind a strange sensitive numbness across his entire pelvic region. He sank boneless and exhausted into the sheets, allowing Thor to remove the plug with ease and set about cleaning Steve up.

“You won’t find that kind of pleasure anywhere on Midgard,” Thor said, chest puffed out like a proud peacock. He leaned over for a lingering kiss, and Steve could taste the bitter salt of his release on Thor’s tongue.

“Perhaps nobody but you should have that kind of power in bed,” Steve murmured against Thor’s lips.

Thor grinned wide. “It’s true. Only the worthy can wield this kind of power.”

Steve snorted before tugging Thor down for another kiss. “Show me some more of that god-like stamina. After this morning, you have a lot of making up to do.”

“You will truly need that massage once I’m done with you,” Thor growled, finally stripping himself of his own clothes. “I hope you’re ready.”

“Don’t worry, I know someone with amazing hands,” Steve returned with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow my journey to a professional pen name here:  
http://racheljaquis.wordpress.com


End file.
